Escape
by willdawg992003
Summary: Everything is quiet in Mystic Falls finally and has been for a year but some new unexpected guess show up with some unfinished business like always and the Mystic Falls gang will have to survive and may need originals help as well


hello readers hope everyone is having a great day. So just an early warning my friend who normally edits my work is not available at the moment so i took a chance

and decided to still publish it and let my computer edit whatever it can find so hopefully their arent to many errors im so excited about this new story and hope you

guys like it as well and please leave a review if you have any questions and if their is something that you want me to add or fix. Well onto the story and again enjoy.

 **Escape**

Matt Donovan was going over recent police reports one body turned up and it looks like he was mauled to death by a bear or some some animal pretty sure it's a werewolf but it's strange the cuts seem more deep then a werewolf and like the victim was played with also this creature seems more vicious than a werewolf would be specially since the victim is a human and not vampire. The next photo of man who looks like he was put under a dessication spell by a witch but the victim still has lots of blood in him and is definitely a vampire very strange. The last victim was stabbed multiple times by a sharp object another male victim who was out drunk and driving but these aren't car crash wounds they were done by a very sharp sword and i ruled out hunter since they don't kill humans unless they are controlled by witches on the other side or the human is friends with supernatural. So i guess i'm going to see the salvatores ugh matt thought. As i pulled up to the salvatore mansion i saw that Bonnie was in a heated discussion with damon and elena who i'm still super happy to see that she is awake and still human.

 **Damon-** i said i was sorry look he is still ok right so it's fine no big deal love youuu

Damon sung the last part

 **Bonnie-** ugh your so difficult and you always take his side

 **Elena-** hey Enzo did agree to go

Elena said with her hands up in surrender position

 **Matt-** what am i walking into this time

 **Damon-** none of your business now what do you want sheriff

Damon said with his classic damon like smirk and smugness

 **Matt-** is their some new supernatural in town or is klaus back? A few bodies showed with some strange wounds

 **Bonnie-** let us see the pictures if you have them please

Matt handed them the pictures and thy surveyed them carefully

 **Damon-** hmm lets see crazy witch did this one, that was possessed hunter and awe a cute little puppy on steroids got their paws on that one

Damon said sarcastically throwing the evidence pics at donovan and laughing

 **Matt-** i hate you

 **Damon-** and i you

Elena not wanting another fight to break out intervened

 **Elena-** look if we hear anything we will definitely tell you

Then bonnie noticed some strange young woman limping towards them

 **Bonnie-** who is that

Everyone turned around and some young woman struggling up the hill and she looked like she'd been through hell and she seemed to really be staring hard at matt

 **Elena-** matt do you have a ride along with you or know her she seems really interested in you

 **Matt-** she seems familiar but know i don't think i know her

 **Damon-** hmm fine well i question her and if i like what she says she can go back to where ever she came from

Damon approached the woman

 **Damon-** look we aren't looking for trouble so go back to whatever

He didn't get to finish as she grabbed him and brought him in for a kiss and then he tried to pull back as her eyes illuminated in a white light and something flew from damon's mouth to hers and damon slowly stopped struggling then completely gave in to her then his body drooped lifelessly in her arms. Then Elena quickly took matt's gun from his holster and then started firing at the woman and got one bullet in the woman's arm so the lady dropped damon then grabbed her arm and sneered at elena. Then elena ran at the woman and kept shooting so the young woman took damon's body and threw him at elena knocking her down then the woman started to proceeding towards matt again but this time stopped and started howling in pain while she gripped her head because of the pain infliction spell bonnie was using on her then the young woman passed out

 **Elena-** you guys damon isn't responsive im not sure whats wrong

 **Bonnie-** did you try giving him some blood?

Elena used a jagged rock nearby to cut her hand and pressed it into damon's mouth then slowly as the blood slid into his mouth he drank a little then then life seemed to return into him then his eyes shot wide open but he was still weakened by what the young woman did to him and needed help moving

 **Bonnie-** omg matt did you notice how damon's skin looked after the woman kissed him it looked like one of your pics i think we found one of your killers

Bonnie whispered to matt

 **Matt-** lets put her in the dungeon and question who and what she is before damon gets a hold of her and also can i have my gun back please

As everyone got settled in their places damon resting upstairs with elena and matt and bonnie waiting for the girl to wake up and finally she stirred and fully got up and seemed pissed at bonnie

 **Bonnie-** hey you were killing my friends so i had to put you to sleep

 **Mystery person-** i hate bennett witches i know your aura anywhere

Bonnie and matt were surprised by the animosity from the complete stranger especially since bonnie doesn't know her

 **Bonnie-** i'm sorry do i know you? You don't look familiar at all

 **Madison-** your grandmother Sheila Bennett sealed me away in that stupid prison world of yours my name is Madison Donovan

Madison spit at bonnie

 **Matt-** any relation to Kelly Donovan

At first madison seemed sad but then became enraged

 **Madison-** when i see that whore of a mother i will kill her and drain that bitch dry this is all of her fault she secretly went to Sheila Bennett to have me sealed because i activated this curse and hurt someone that deserved it

 **Matt-** omg yyour my sister i'm Mathew Donovan Kelly is also my mother

Matt said in shock

Madison looked at him but didn't seemed surprised but actually smiled at that bit of news

 **Madison-** i know who you are little mattie your cute face hasn't changed a bit well except for the beard also how is Vicki last i saw her she was just learning how to walk. That's why i followed you to this mansion i saw your aura and knew we were family but the strange thing is you don't seem to know or even recognize me at all

 **Bonnie-** wow this is crazy news but also great for you matt and my grandmother Sheila was a great woman and witch and very fair so if she sealed you she must have had a great reason and maybe you are dangerous and you don't know it yet

 **Madison-** she is a whore just like you and all your kind and my mother, she took me away from my family because my curse was activated

Matt is shaking so much he is confused at what he is hearing another sister who he didn't know and was sealed away because of his mother god he really is happy kelly is out of his life for good

 **Matt-** why don't i know you and how old are you and what are you and what this family curse

 **Madison-** i'm pretty sure dear old mom had sheila erase the towns memories of me i'm 21 but technically 30 i didn't age in the prison world i guess, i'm a succubus it runs in our blood but can only be activated on the day you turn 16 through great stress mine was mom bringing home some random guy to have a fling but she passed out and he decided someone younger would be better so he went after baby vicki and you tried to stop him but he knocked you unconscious easily then i tried but i wasn't strong enough to get him away so then he decided he wanted some of me and i think you can tell what happened after that

Even though madison was rude to bonnie and dissed her grams she still felt bad for her and matt hated his mother even more

 **Matt-** i actually remember that but for some reason my memory is kelly hit the guy over the head with bottle then called the cops

Matt decided he is going to let her out

 **Matt-** i'm going to let you out but you have to promise no more killing or threatening bonnie or talking bad about her grams she has done a lot for me and is a great friend

Madison rolled her eyes

 **Madison-** fine fine just no witchy stuff Bennett also you never answered me about where is vicki

 **Matt-** she died or um was killed

 **Madison-** was it mom i will tear her apart where is she

Madison said angrily

 **Matt-** actually she had nothing to do with it wasn't even in town um it was a vampire who turned her then put her down very long story

Matt opened the door then madison went in for a deep tight hug

 **Madison-** i'm so sorry mattie sorry i wasn't there for you, vicki after da anyways i'm here now and never leaving

She almost slipped and mentioned dad but she didn't want to get into that yet

 **Madison-** now what do you mean no more killings i have only killed one human ever and the rest were vamps

 **Bonnie-** um matt found a body that matched what damon looked like after you kissed him also what were you doing to him i saw something transfer between you two

 **Madison-** i assume damon was the vampire? I sucked his chi his life force it's what sustains me and keeps me strong and healthy

 **Bonnie-** nice ability well was their another succubus released along with you in the prison world

 **Madison-** um there were two others but they weren't succubi they were something much stronger, rarer, older, and worst

 **Matt-** oh crap what are they it's bad enough with all the vampire vs witch vs wolf drama

 **Madison-** um ugh one woman was there with me said she is a were-tiger more faster, stronger,vicious than vamps add to the fact she is already psychotic oh she hates bennett witches well all witches to be exact. Her whole species wiped out and she being the only surviving member a princess of a royal family and sealed by i think her name was Qetsiyah Bennett

 **Bonnie-** oh god so she will want me dead let me guess the last one is worse and wants me dead as well

 **Madison-** well i can't say who is stronger but you are right about him wanting witches dead well doppelgangers of silas dead at least. When he was human he was in love with qetsiyah but sadly she chose silas over him even though time and time again he told her of silas's affair with amara the doppelganger but she didn't buy it and then silas wanted to hush him up so he cursed him and put a dark spirit in him to kill him slowly from the inside. The dark spirit or nogitsune or kitsune whichever you prefer actually made him go mad and strong very strong and now he is magic wielding fox

 **Bonnie-** i so hate qetsiyah and silas even more why couldn't they just kill them and not leave them for me

 **Matt-** so those must be two of the killers but what about the succubus killings?

 **Madison-** i'm not sure but i will look into it also another piece of info the were-tiger is a doppelganger of amara

 **Bonnie-** i thought amara was the first? How is that possible

 **Madison-** i don't know you would have to ask your ancestor the specifics and the princess's name is Amora and nogitsune name is Akuhei Shadou lets hope they go somewhere else and leave this town alone

Then stefan got home with caroline and the twins

 **Stefan-** um hello?

so i decided this will be a good place to leave it. so hated it or love it? please review and let me know what you think and if i should continue it

also i went to vampire diaries wiki and apparently it says qetsiyah is a distant relative of the bennett line and is a bennett but even if she isn't im making her one for my story since it seems to work and also 2 of the creatures i added were already in the book series for the show i just changed the abilities and for the succubi idea i got that from the deleted scene where it was hinted kelly was going to be one but then they scrapped it hahaha and im using the bo dennis succubus version from lost girl show i like how they do her though im going to add a few more abilities to them as well

anyways have a good day and thank you for reading my new story and also if you havent please read and review my other stories as well please you may like them and i will try to update them regularly along with this as well


End file.
